Hanabi
by Neko3009
Summary: Una voz melodiosa se escucha a lo lejos, volteo a ver al lado derecho y ahí está. A unos 100 metros de donde yo me encuentro, esta una figura delgada, de cabellera hasta la cintura, un sombrero de playa le tapa el rostro. Ella está cantando…canta hermoso…


**Espero les guste, fue en un momento de inspiración.**

**Es corto. Nos leemos en el próximo fanfic.**

* * *

**Hanabi**

La brisa del mar soplaba levemente acariciando mi rostro, sentado en la orilla del mar, el agua apenas me rozaban los dedos del pie, era reconfortante. Mis padres, hermano y yo venimos a este hotel todos los veranos.

Levanto el rostro para contemplar el cielo negro azulado que está encima de mí, el millar de estrellas tintinean hermosamente, parecen luciérnagas pegadas en una tela hermosa. Una voz melodiosa se escucha a lo lejos, volteo a ver al lado derecho y ahí está. A unos 100 metros de donde yo me encuentro, esta una figura delgada, de cabellera hasta la cintura, un sombrero de playa le tapa el rostro. Su cabello largo baila con el viento, no puedo dejar de mirarla, su vestido blanco un poco más arriba de las rodillas se ondea al mismo ritmo, esta descalza, mueve los dedos de los pies sintiendo el agua que llega a ellos.

Ella está cantando…canta hermoso…

(Utakata Hanabi - Supercell)  
_ ~Afureru hito de nigiwa hachigatsu natsu no omatsuri  
Yukata wo kite geta mo haite  
karan koron oto wo tateru  
Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo_

Sotto nusumi mita no  
Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii nonikyou mitai na hi ni wa

_kittomata omoidashite shimau yo  
Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
mou nidoto aeru koto mo ~ _

Como un tonto me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia ella. Cuando estoy a unos metros más cerca me dispongo a escucharla, cierro mis ojos y reconozco la canción.

_(sexta estrofa)_

_Amai toiki binetsu wo__  
__obiru watashi wa kimi ni koishita sono koe ni__  
__ah sono hitomi ni kizukeba toki wa__  
__sugi satteku no ni__  
__mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite...__Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni__  
__kokoro ga chikuri to shita__  
__mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga__  
__yatte kuru yo__  
__kimi to miteta utakata hanabi__  
__ima demo omou anonatsu no hi wo.~ _

Cuando termina de cantar se quita los audífonos, cuando voltea, sus ojos se abren como platos, sorprendida, ahora la veo mejor. Su cara hermosa, ojos de un verde simplemente hermoso, cabello rosa pálido, sus labios carnosos ligeramente pintados de un color rosa. Da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí, asustada.

—No te asustes…es solo que te escuche cantar y no pude controlar mis pies… —es la disculpa más patética que he dicho en mi vida.

—No…tranquilo, eso solo que me asustaste —dice riendo, una risa ligera, nerviosa, hermosa.

—Debes creer que soy un acosador…

—Sí, es exactamente lo que pensé.

Su sinceridad es como un balde de agua fría.

—Te puedo asegurar que no lo es.

Después de presentarnos nos sentamos en la orilla a hablar de cosas triviales, como de música, que hacemos en Japón, esas cosas.

—Comenzara los fuegos artificiales. ¿Quieres verlos?

—Claro —le contesto, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer y me siento bien con ella. Sakura…lindo nombre, le va perfectamente.

Caminamos en silencio, al llegar al puente, le ayudo a subir, nos acercamos al barandal, ella apoya sus codos en el barandal y su cabeza se posa en sus manos. Yo apoyo mis antebrazos mientras miro el perfil de Sakura de reojo —no quiero que piense que de verdad la estoy acosando, aunque es linda…—. Una explosión se escucha a lo lejos y el cielo se ilumina de luces, ha comenzado los fuegos artificiales. Ella sonríe mientras me señala al cielo para que mire. Una ráfaga de viento nos sorprende, cierro los ojos y escucho el grito de Sakura, los abro de repente y veo como el sombrero se le desprender de la cabeza, no lo pienso dos veces y me subo al barandal y salto para tomarlo en el aire, lo hago…resbalo y caigo en el agua.

—¡Sasuke! —grita Sakura.

Salgo a la superficie, me mantengo a flote con mis pies, levanto mi brazo y le enseño que tengo su sombrero.

—No debiste saltar, es solo un sombrero —dice entre las explosiones de luz, desde aquí abajo se ve más hermosa, ella me sonríe y me dice que salga, que me voy a resfriar pero no le hago caso, me quedo contemplándola, su rostro se ilumina con las luces de los fuegos artificiales.

—Eres hermosa Sakura.

Su rostro pálido cambia a un rosa intenso en sus mejillas, le sonríe y ella me sonríe tímidamente. Salgo como puedo del mar, estoy completamente mojado…genial…

En la mañana, mientras salgo del ascensor la encuentro en el vestíbulo con sus familiares, sus maletas las lleva el botones. Si antes tenía una sonrisa, ahora debo tener una cara larga. Se va…

—Sasuke —se acerca corriendo y me besa la mejilla—, tenía miedo de poder despedirme de ti, y como no sabía en qué habitación estabas…

—No me dijiste que hoy te ibas…

—Lo lamento, ayer no dio tiempo de darnos explicaciones…si, efectivamente hoy me voy…

—Que tengas un buen viaje…

—¿Tu cuando te vas?

—En dos días. Pero, volveré el verano que viene.

Su sonrisa me ilumina y asiente.

—No encontraremos entonces. Ten —dice mientras me entrega un papel—, es mi número, llámame…bueno…—se pone nerviosa—, si quieres…es solo que me caíste bien.

—Te llamare, y te mandare mensajes. Una pregunta Sakura… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Mi pregunta la toma de sorpresa, ladea su rostro mientras piensa y me contesta:

—Creo que sí, ya que ayer lo experimente —me confiesa con sus mejillas rojas.

—Me alegro…yo también…

Con un beso en la comisura de su boca, nos despedimos.

Ahora, solo queda esperar al otro verano…y encontrarnos como ayer.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. La canción me inspiro.**


End file.
